l'agent de blanchiment
by xEternalxcosmicxtealx
Summary: Read & follow the journey of convict Kugo. Who goes into prison decent man, but his time in jail has a seemingly irreversible effect on him, and he emerges from the chain gang a hardened criminal who hates society for what it has done to him. Soon touched by a kind hand he will rises from the dark abyss he becomes a testament to the redemptive power of love and compassion. R
1. Prologue: Parole Release

Chapter: Prologue: Parole Release

**A/N: Hello ,so this is my first time writing Fanfiction to be honest /./ I'm super nervous how this story is going to come out. The story is going to based on the novel Les Miserables and the musical. Its not going to complete go with the story line there are going to be my own twist to it also with the Bleach characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Les Miserables.**

The moans and aches of the prisoners in the water who struggle to bring in the Vandenreich's priceless navel ship into the dock. The cold winter weaves of the sea clash against the bodies of those poor prisoners pulling with all their strength. The prison guards of the Vandenreich do nothing but glare as they keep watch over the workers. Many theses prisoners have committed miner crimes or higher ones such as revolting against the Vandenreich rule.

Most these prisoners are men both young and old now slaves to the law. A lot of them had lost faith and hope of leaving the hell some of the life they live now. Others still held a grip of hope in the abyss of reality. One like convict Kugo Ginjo, who did nothing but break into a bakery to steal bread to feed his sister's three starving children. His sentence was lonely for five years but sadly after four failing escape attempts adding twelve years and fighting back during the second escape attempt adding two more extra years.

"Prisoner 24601 come forth!", one of the prison guards had shouted searching for one of prisoners. Stepping forth ward from the line of convicts was one man fairly tall and well built from all the harsh years of slavery. Pale skin with ugly scars and bruise all over is body for all the wrong he did in the eyes of the Vandenreich. Eyes chocolate brown that no longer held compassion and love but anger from all the abuse in his life in this hell. His hair choppy and unruly the color of a raven that's shoulder-length long. It was Kugo himself in nothing but rags not even shoes to warm his cold feet.

"Yes, sir." his weak respond. Prison guard Haschwalth walked in front of him. Haschwalth a tall young man with a thin build body. With long elegant gold blonde hair that descended past his shoulders. His attire a typical white prison guard uniform that consisted of a hooded-cloak and a thigh-length trench coat, along with white trousers and shoes. "Now prisoner 24601, I'm here to inform you that your time is up. And your parole will now begin. Do you know what that means?" Haschwalth asked with is highly respectful tone with a hint of coldness. "Yes, it means I am a free man." Kugo answered with a delighted voice finally looking up to Haschwalth in the eyes. Haschwalth gave him a smirk "No, your itinerary will show you're a dangerous to warn others of your wrong. This will nev-" "But sir I done no wrong my nieces were close to death from starvation. I had to-" "You robbed a bakery that is against the law it does not matter what the reason behind it. Unless you learn the meaning of the law. Did you learn from all these years in here, 24601?"

"My name is Kugo Ginjo and yes. I know the mean behind these 19 years. A slave to this wretched law." Kugo answered with a sneered to Haschwalth. He glared at the convict with his piercing cold eyes. "And mines Haschwalth. It was a pleasure to meet you Kugo Ginjo. Do not forget my name. Do not forget me. May our paths entwine in the near future 24601." With all that said. Haschwalth walks away from Kugo not knowing what he said will come true.

**A/N: so there the prologue is finish ****J please read and review. I'm sure I mad mistakes in there. :/ This is my first story on here and I really want to know how it is please please leave some sort of feed back good or bad it will help Thanks ^^**


	2. What this new world, Will do for me!

Chapter 1: What this new world, Will do for me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Les Miserables.**

Only a few hours left before sunset in the town of Karakura. A weary traveling on foot entered the entrance of the town. A few citizens who were at their windows and doors view this man with a disgusting look. He was thin as can be but some how stout from his height. He has a droopy leather brown cap that hide half his face from view. His coarse shaggy brown shirt exposed his up body. He used a tie like a rope to fasten around his waist to hold his shabby torn up brown pants. His hands he carried an large sack knotted to a stick. His feet had no socks or shoes to warm them, bare footed to the hash ground. His was hair chopped harshly and his long unruly beard. His face glistering in sweat from heat and his long walk.

No citizen knew or seen him before that concluded he was traveler to many. Where was he from. The south? Maybe? The sea? No one knew. He traveled on the same road that his Majesty Yhwach had taken , 5 months ago, to Seireitei. A young lady at the lower part of the town had seen him rest under the trees near Onose River and also drank from the river. He had been awful thirsty. Some children had follow him to the town market and throw rocks at him for enjoyment. He had finally reach an Inn near the old Karakura train station. The Innkeeper Kukaku Shiba of the Kojiki& haroin. Her older brother had served under their old Emperor Yamamoto, she had only been 8 years old at the time now 39 years old, its just a distance memory.

The traveler entered the inn, which by the way is the most best inn in Karakura. Immediately he turn to the kitchen, all the fumes from the stoves were in the air and a warming welcome from the burning fire. Kukaku took a quick glance at the new incomer, while trying to calm down a heated fight from two customers. Her young brother Ganju Shiba tended the new incomer right away.

"What will you have, sir?"

"Some food and a room ."

"Will that be all?"

With a silent nod from the traveler conform it.

"Well then I am at your service good, sir."

The man turn towards the fire place. Set his sack on the stone floor, sat on a stool next to the fire to warm himself. Karakura being built on some mountains plus it being November nights was cold.

" Ganju! I'm leaving to cover some earns! I'm leaving you in charge! DON'T LET THINGS GET OUT OF HANDS!" Kukaku said before leaving the Inn.

"YOU GOT IT, SIS!" shouted Ganju hoping she hared it. Walking over to the new comer "Papers, Sir?" Ganju could swear he hared a silent gasp.

"Of course, Sir." the traveler handed over his papers to him. Ganju handed them over to Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko to expect them. Looking over them carefully Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko stopped and eyed each other.

"Master Ganju, these papers hold a significations that said this man served several years of prison." Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko informed him. Ganju didn't know what to do. His sister informed him to keep things under control with this man things can become a disaster." _I have to get rid of him some way or another way. BUT RIGHT WAY._

He walked towards the stranger tensed.

" Sir, our rooms are full and we have no food to spare. I'd like to help a stranger but we have nothing to give." he strictly said handing back the traveler's papers.

"Please I will pay in advance. I will sleep in a barn if I have to. Don't you see how dark it is I'm not some kind of dog." pleased the convict to Ganju. He had to form with this law breaker.

"I cannot receive you, please." He did not want to be any harsher to this man. "Who are you?"

"I am Kugo Ginjo from Ushinawareta town. I have travel all day. I walked 54 miles, please I'll pay in advance ."

"Go to Tomoyuki's Inn or Akitaka's "

"I already have been there. Either of them took me in"

"We wouldn't refuse any proper people who would pay but we're law-abiding people here. So GO!"

Night was emerging to the towns people ,who began to return to their cozy homes. Kugo glimpsed into one of those beautiful gardens facing the streets. The fence surrounding the garden seemed to be made of wood, there was a shed on the other side of it made of turf. An idea came to him hopefully luck was on his side. He shamelessly climbed the fence and found himself surrounded around flowers. As he approached the shed its door slightly open well constructed sturdy for the night. Sadly he still suffered from hunger the delicious smell of food from the Kojiki& haroin Inn. Inside the hut; it was warm and a bed made of straw. He laid there motionless for a few seconds until his sack on his back started to bother him. He then thought to use it as a pillow. As he began to untie it from his stick he than faintly heard a horrible grow. Froze still looking up to meet eye to eye to a big bulldog at the entrance of the shed .

As fast as he could he gathered all his stuff. He used a his tick as a sword and his sack as a shield to protect himself from the kennel if it got closer to him. Made his way out of the garden backwards but before officially leaving the entrance. He felt obliged out of respect to the bulldog to reply to him in a maneuver with his stick that adapts at this sort of fencing called _La Rosa Couverte_.

Alone again in the dark street he continuo to wonder the town, hoping to find himself a tree or a haystack to take shelter. His head bowed walking for some time now, finally raising his head to see his surrounding. Now far away from all human habitation in a field and to his view a low like hillocks covered in small rocks. The sky pitched black but with shinning stars to lead the way to travelers. Kugo retraced his step to the entrance of Karakura only to find it closed. You see any revolutionist against the Quincies would go town to town to cause mayhem to people who surrendered to the Quincies. So fourth his Majesty Yhwach ordered all towns on the out skirts of the Seireitei to have gates to protect themselves.

He walked to mindlessly to Tsubakidai Park, exhausted and hopelessly. Once he reached a stone benched he laid there emptiness. Just then a young lady; a heart shaped head, cherry blossom petal lips, with light purple dark eyes that are hidden behind glass, long light plum locks, and a goddess like body. She emerged from a small local church next to the park. She saw him and asked ,"What are you doing outside, friend?"

He replayed in a rudely manner , " Can't you see , my good lady, I am trying to sleep."

The holy woman was no other then Haruko a servant to his bishop Jushiro Ukitake

"On the bench?"

"For 19 years I've had a wooden mattress," the traveler said, "and tonight I have a stone one."

"You were a solider."

"yes, my good lady, a soldier."

"Why not go to a Inn?"

"Because, I have no money."

"Oh!", she exclaimed," I have four gold coins in my purse."

"Give them here then."

She handed over the coins and she continuo, "You cannot spend the night this way, good Sir. Have any Inns given you a room out of charity?"

"I have gone to every Inn and knocked at every door."

"Well, what then?"

"They have all driven me away"

The young lady touched the stranger's arm and pointed out to him on the other side of town a small house beside the Bishop's palace.

"Have you knocked there?"

"No."

"Knock there."

**A/N: so there end of chapter 1 please read and review. Sorry I took so long to update summer school has been taking up my time : Anyways thanks for leaving a review ****wabi7**** (: I'll make update chapter 2 as soon as possible :D **


End file.
